fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Galactian: Battle of Bracelets
Galactian: Battle of Bracelets is an upcoming game about the fight against spacial and temporal gods. There are some characters (the "Golden Guardians") who try to balance the power of the gods. But this game "Aingeru the green angel" is the start of the adventure. Story First steps across an unknown land Aingeru is a intelligent boy who had a strange dream about a green angel. When he woke up he was wearing a bracelet with a green gem. It looks strange but he thought his mother has worn it to him. But one day a strange person appeared with a dark bracelet like his. Aingeru had the intuition that he had to use that when the other person revealed who was he. Aingeru touched his bracelet and he unleached the power of the bracelet. He had to fight against the dark bracelet but he can't control his power yet. Then, a girl appeared and helped Aingeru. She is the blue bracelet and she's called Ainhoa. She explained him what is this magic. They are Golden Guardians. Afterwards a girl with other dark bracelet attacked Aingeru. She is called Inferna, the red dark bracelet. And she said that dark bracelets are known as "Chaos Guardians" and they must make wars against the gods. Now he is able to fight vs her: IT'S YOUR TURN! Inferna is a Lv. 2-Enemy that you must win. When you win, you give a letter from Forestia City. A Quest Bracelet is waiting for you, so you decide to go to Forestia City. When you arrive there are two bracelets in the Quest Palace. They are Pablo (Lv.4)and Xavier (Lv.3). They have the Forest Icon and they ask you a battle. You can decide who will be your rival. When you win you will be able to come into the Quest Palace. The quest bracelet is Lydia, a bracelet with a leaf style and Level 6. If you win she will give you the Forest Icon. Melia Land When you leave out of the palace you meet Elena. She needs help because a Dark Bracelet is attacking her. His name is Garone (Lv. 9) and you fight against him. When you win he gives you the Chaos Sword. You will be able to go to Candler City or Basic City. If you go to Candler City you must stop in Golondi Lake where Drake and another bracelet are looking for something when Drake see you. You will fight against him (Lv. 11). Now you will be able to go to Candler City and Misty City. Chandelia is the Quest Bracelet (Lv. 10) from the first city and Mistie (Lv. 13) is from the second. Rachel will need help if you go to Basic City. She needs to go across the Winder Forest where a lot of Dark Soldiers will attack you. When you arrive to Basic City you will fight against her (Lv. 8). You have to fight agaist Basilio (Lv. 12) and obtain the Base Icon. Now, you can go to Waterness City, a city with a lot of waterfalls. When you have arrived you cannot find the Quest Palace because it's behind the giant fall. Akin is the Waterness Quest Bracelet (Lv. 15) and he will give you the Fall Icon. Now you have to go to Crystalia City. The quest Bracelet is Vitrie (Lv. 17) who will give you the Glass Icon. If you are in Misty Town you will go to Burghale City where Ainhoa will be waiting for you. She will fight against you (she is Lv. 16). Then, you will fight against Cistio (Lv. 17) to obtain the Mosquito Icon. Your trip will change at this moment. From Crystalia City you can go Aurora City. Something strange is happening in the city, there are more than 10 Dark Soldiers and Inferna. They are looking for the Space Orb but they don't find it. Your next quest is Aurora (Lv. 20) and she will give you the Aurora Icon. Then, you will go to Stonian City. Roko is the new Quest Bracelet (Lv. 24) and he will give you the Brick Icon. If you travel to Frontier City you must visit Frontier Palace where is Bianca (Lv. 45), the Frontier Quest Bracelet. Then you will go to Burghale City. Legend Route The new adventure starts in Burghale City. You have to fight against Ainhoa but she isn't the only one who will fight. You can play with Ainhoa. Mars Commander (Lv. 28) and Inferna (Lv. 22) are waiting for you, ONLY YOU against two powerful dark bracelets. If you win you will travel to Monacal Island. There is a village near the island's beach, Ballery Village. There is a tavern where Lisa is having lunch. Lisa is the Quest Bracelet of Terry City and she will invite you to fight in the Terry's Palace. But two Dark Soldiers are in the tavern and they attack you. You will fight against them. Then, you can go to Terry City. Fight against Lisa (Lv.30) and she will give you the Terra Icon. You have to stop in Monacal Ruins. This place has a strange energy and some Dark Bracelets are in the ruins. But they aren't alone, Pablo and Rachel are too. They need your help. You must fight against Alange (Lv. 31) and Garone (Lv. 33). Now you can play with Pablo. After fighting, they will go with an instrument. Now you can go to Indile Island. When you arrive to Indile Island, Xavier and a girl called Bella are waiting for Pablo. As he hasn't arrived yet, Xavier (Lv. 35) wants to fight against you. After that you can fight for the Wing Icon in Airwing City against Alanie (Lv. 37). Then you have to go to Lagoon City and fight against Raïk (Lv. 40) for the Coral Icon. If you goes to the North, you will arrive to Waving Village. An old man tells you that something strange is happening in Whale Ruins. When you arrives to the ruins, Drake and Xavier are in the ruins. They were going to fight but you interruptes the combat. Now Drake (Lv. 42) wants to fight against you. If you win you will be able to play with Xavier. You have to go to Deserticien Island. Deserticien Adventure The journey across Legend Route makes that you arrive to Deserticien City. The city has a Quest Temple (the same function) and his manager is Tallie (Lv. 43) and he is a sand master. When you get the Sand Icon, a boy who is waiting to you. His name is Bianco and he's the white bracelet, he tell you that the Desertic Princess, Calastia, needs your help and he wants to fight with you (Lv. 42). Then, you have to go to Oasis Village where Bruno is waiting for you. He tells that some Dark Bracelets are in Oasis Ruins. When you go with Bruno to Oasis Ruins, Rachel appears with a special orb, the Space Orb. But other three Dark Bracelets comes behind Rachel. They are Alange (Lv. 45), Dalia (Lv. 40) and Jupiter Commander (Lv. 46). Then, you can go to Metafin City and get the Finish Point Icon against Jan (Lv. 48). He is the only one who won't be able to play again if you don't defeat him. After that, you have to visit Crown City and visit the Deserticien Palace where Calastia is waiting for you. When you arrive to the palace, Calastia wants to fight against you (Lv. 50) if you win you will win the Royal Icon. Then you have to go to a temple out of the city. If you enter you will discover a city under the sand of the desert. There is a Hidden Temple where you can obtain the Santerranium Icon and fight against the Sand Beast: Sandorium. The Legend Islands You have to travel to Cindery Island. You have to go to Cindery City but you can visit the Cinder Volcano. You can win the Magma Icon against Riuh in the volcano and then to fight against the Magma Beast: Volcanog. If you go to Cindery City, Alange and Shion are waiting for you and they want to fight against you (Alange: Lv. 50 and Shion: Lv. 48). Then, you can get the Citron City against Nally (Lv. 51). After that, you have to go to Fragmentaria Island and Dominal City. You have to get the Sunday Icon against Dominite (Lv. 53). Then you have to cross the Fragmentaria Lake where you will see Inferna another time. She wants to fight against you (Lv. 52). Then, you will arrive to Fantire City. Xavier and Ainhoa are waiting for you because they have to tell you that the Sunday Battle Tournament will be soon in Boreal Mount. Then you can go to the Quest Palace and fight against Tando (Lv. 54) and get the Spirit Icon. After that, a boy is waiting for you. He's Chatelion, the Cat Bracelet and he wants to fight against you (Lv. 56). Then you have to visit Holiday Coast where there is a Quest Hotel. There are 3 Quest Bracelets that you can fight if you want: Christa (Lv. 57), Darren (Lv. 57) and Nico (Lv. 57). The End of the Route The next place you will go is Thunderstone Island. There are two cities in there: Fulguric City and Piritic City. The first city is the nearest and there is a Quest Palace where Frigine (Lv. 55) will fight against you to get the Fuse Icon. Then, the other city has the other Quest Palace where Limesty (Lv. 56) will give you the Limestone Icon if you win. Before going out of the city; Alange (Lv. 57), Inferna (Lv. 57) and Shion (Lv. 58) wants to fight against you but Ainhoa (Lv. 59) and Pablo (Lv. 56). The next island is Guide Island. It's a very little island with a big city, Sunshine City. It's the last island you can visit. There are a Quest Palace where you can get the Redsun Icon. The opponent is Sol (Lv. 60). Then, you have to go to the port of the city. Another dark bracelet is there: Lance (Lv. 59). He wants to fight you, then, when you win you get a letter from other Dark Bracelet. He will be waiting for you after the Sunday Fighting Tournament. It's the time to travel to the next place: Galactian Land. Galactian Land You will arrive to Galactian Land. The city is Nocturnus Ville. The Quest Palace is near the coast and the boss of this palace is Nactio (Lv. 61) and he will give you the Redmoon Icon, if you win. Inferna is waiting for you at the exit of the Quest Palace and she wants to fight you (Lv. 60). After that, you can choose the order of the last icons: *Sunner City: Sunny (Lv. 63) --> BlueSun Icon *Bullestie City: Billy (Lv. 64) --> Bulletproof Icon *Lacal City: Lakie (Lv. 65) --> Loch Icon *Fluve City: Fluvio (Lv. 62) --> River Icon *Minish City: Minoh (Lv. 63) --> Carbon Icon *Cape-in City: Cappalo (Lv. 65) --> Cape Icon *Fightith City: Branco (Lv. 68) --> Fist Icon At the north of Fightith City is Boreal Mount. Where the Sunday Fight Tournament is going to happen. Go there. In the tournament, you will find some Golden Bracelets, some Dark Bracelets, and others. You have to win the SFT. If you win you will get a lot of new abilities and another weapon. After that, continue going up until you find Drake and he wants to bet the bracelet. When you win, he will give you the Dark Green Bracelet... Ainhoa and Pablo will arrive to the room where Drake and you were, but they will find something... THE END... Characters Playable Bracelets Non-playable Characters *'All the Quests Bracelets' *'Pandora (death server)'' *'Caronte '(death server) *'''Dark Soldiers *'Chatelion '(Xavier friend) *'Auritz '(Ainhoa friend) *'Dustia '(dream server) *'Kyle Thunders' (cameo) Gods *'Darkreon '''The Shadow God *'Tempo The Time God *'Aspace '''The Space God *'Distordio 'The Vacuum God *'Aquita 'The Lake God *'Sandeos 'The Sand God *'Volcany 'The Magma God *'Hades The Death God *'Pyros' The Fire Great God *'Cryos '''The Ice Great God *'Lectros The Thunder Great God *'Morpheo '''The Dream God Beasts *'Tempusmort 'The Time Beast *'Spacemort The Space Beast *'Altermort' The Vacuum Beast *'Lakeia' The Lake Beast *'Sandorum' The Sand Beast *'Volcanog '''The Magma Beast *'Calendia The Rising Sun Beast *'Twighty '''The Sunset Sun Beast *'Taos 'The Bull-like Beast Styles A style is a type of energy which has each attack and ever bracelet. There are 20 styles of energy: *Fire energy *Water energy *Leaf energy *Electric energy *Wind energy *Stone energy *Ice energy *Metal energy *Glass energy *Dragon energy *Bug energy *Ground energy *Ghost energy *Strong energy *Mind energy *Toxic energy *Music energy *Cosmos energy *Shadow energy *Light energy Extra Missions *'Visiting Dawning Island (from Cape-in City): If you take the ship in the port, you will arrive to Dawning Island. There are some trees in the island. There are also a cave where a lot of Dark Soldiers (Lv. 40). If you win, you will find Garone who is attacking a beast: Calendia, the beast of the Rising Sun. You have to fight against him (Lv. 58). Then, you can capture the beast. If you capture it you will be able to use such as an ability. *'The turn of Twilighten Island '(from Cape-in City): If you have made the other mission you will be able to make it. If you go to the port and you ask about Calendia, a man will tell you that there is another island where you can find other beast: Twighty. The man will drive you to the island, where Shion is trying to capture it. You have to fight against Shion (Lv. 61). Then you can try to capture it. *'The secret of Distorn Ruins '(from Bullestie City): If you travel to the west from this city, you will arrive to Distorn Ruins. This place is of a changing space: it's never the same place. But you can find an orb in this place: Vacuum Orb. When you find it, you will hear the shout of a beast. And Altermort will appear, it's not catchable but it will give you one of their feathers. *'The case of Pandoric Island '(in the Lacal Lake): If you visit Lacal Lake and ask to a little girl, she will tell you about a haunted island in the center of the lake. You can take a boat to arrive to the island. In the center of the island there is a abandoned temple. You can come in there, and you will find... the same girl that you asked. She shows you a bracelet, a very old bracelet. She says that she's Pandora, a death server and she wants to fight with you (Lv. 70). If you win, she will give you the ability Deathproof. Places *Mountain Village *Forestia City *Candler City *Green Palace *Basic City *Crystalia City *Aurora City *Misty Town *Burghale City *Stonian Ville *Waterness City *Mysteria Forest *Blue Palace *Cosmus City *Trypical City *Taus Village *Frontier Mount *Frontier City *Indile Island *Monacal Island *Monacal Ruins *Horizon Forest *Horizon Falls *Airwing City *Lagoon Ville *Whale's Ruins *Deserticien Island *Deseticien City *Oasis Village *Metafin City *Crown City *Sadia City *Cindery Island *Cindery Volcano *Cinder City *Fragmentaria Island *Dominal City *Fantire City *Holiday Coast *Thunderstone Island *Fulguric City *Piriten City *Guide Island *Sunshine City *Galactian Land *Nocturnus City *Sunner City *Austral Mount *Bullestie City *Lacal City *Fluve City *Minish City *Cape-in City *Fightith City *Boreal Mount *Pandoric Island *Twilighten Island *Dawning Island Abilities *'Stoping-hand' *'Fire Potence' *'Flare Caution' *'Water Caution' *'Thunder Caution' *'Tornado Caution' *'Leaf Caution' *'Cosmic Caution' *'Metal Caution' *'Diamond Caution' *'Magnetizer' *'Electrizer' *'Magmatizer' *'White Light' *'Shadow Light' *'Ghosts' *'Scareghosts' *'Shadow Zone' *'Cold Fist' *'Fiery Fist' *'Cold Water' *'Double Damage' *'Chaotic Dragon' *'Dark Fog' *'Metallic Foot' *'Electric Demon' *'Telekinesis' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Cryokinesis' *'Magnetokinesis' *'Electrokinesis' *'Chronokinesis' *'Fiery Shuriken' *'Dragon Muscles' *'Bulletproof' *'Deathproof' Items *'Time Orb': It can travel across time and call the Time Monster: Tempusmort. *'Space Orb': It can change the space and destroy or create matter. It can call the Space Monster: Spacemort. *'Vacuum Orb: '''It balances the two orbs' power. It can call the Vacuum Monster: Altermort. *'Fire Stone': It gives fire power to the user. *'Water Stone': It gives water power to the user. *'Electric Stone': It gives electric power to the user. *'Ice Stone': It gives ice power to the user. *'Chaos Bubble': It defends the users. *'Potence Bracelet': It doubles the power of the attacks. *'Orb Radar': It looks for the Space, Time and Vacuum Orbs. Trivia *First, the game was going to be called '''Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. Aingeru, the green angel.' But the name was too long and it was changed. *Lance was going to be a NPC but now, he's Playable. Gallery Aingeru.PNG|Aingeru Ainhoa.PNG|Ainhoa 172px-Pablo-1-.png|Pablo DrakeA.PNG|Drake Inferna.PNG|Inferna Xavier.PNG|Xavier Elena.PNG|Elena Rachel.PNG|Rachel Garone.PNG|Garone Bruno.PNG|Bruno Bella.PNG|Bella Inferna2.PNG|Inferna using Electric Vector Alange.png|Alange the Dark Category:Alange's Games Category:Original Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:2012 Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games